TeenageDirtbagBaby
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: When the Cullen's left Bella they never thought they'd see little miss Plain Jane again. But after Alice discovers TeenageDirtbagBaby on YouTube, that label might not be so accurate. And when Jasper starts crushing on Bella...well, you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**TeenageDirtbagBaby**

**I own nothing but the plot. All the songs are from my favourite bands, but I in no way claim them. Nor do I claim Twilight or its characters. Jasper POV.**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

'Oh my god...You guys, Bella has a YouTube account. And she sings!' Alice called from her room. Yeah, she has her own room now. He split a couple months back; we just, weren't the same as we were before. I still love Alice, but as a sister now, a friend. It isn't awkward or anything like I thought it might be; everyone understands and it hasn't really changed anything. But back to Bella's YouTube account. We all ran -all being me, Emmett and Rose; Edward ran away months ago- to her room and surrounded her where she sat at her desk. Her laptop showed Bella's profile; her screen name was TeenageDirtbagBaby. The background was the Killswitch Engage logo and all the writing was crimson. The picture was of her; she looked really cute yet kind of...what's the word; dangerous? Mischievous? Cool? Cheeky? I'm not sure but she looked hot. She had an expensive looking black cotton tank which hugged her curves perfectly, and she had the camera tilted at an angle; this sexy smile on her lips that you could tell was natural, as in, she didn't work at it. Roar! She looked about 16 in the photo. Man, if I were a horny teenager...Well let me rephrase...If she hadn't just broken up with Edward, and I, Alice... Mmm, I could eat her up, no pun intended.

Her hobbies; favourite songs, movies, etc; her hometown; and all the other information was to the side while a longggg list of comments was in the middle of the page. Here are just a few of them,

_Hey Bells, I got heaps of questions...When's ur next FAQ?_

_Yo Belly Jelly, I loved ur last song. New 1 soon?_

_OMG girl, u got some mazin' vocals. I mv u soooo much rite now!_

Wow, she's pretty popular; She's got over 200'000 subscribers! Amazing...

'Cool....' Emmett stated slowly.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Pick a video.' I said to Alice.

'Hmm....Let's check out her first ever video, entitled: MY FIRST EVER VIDEO...how creative.' She laughed; clicked the link; let it load; and we all waited, intently watching the screen. Bella appeared soon, looking confident and cool. Even her voice was better; smooth and sweet.

'_Hey guys, so I'm totally new to YouTube, but some of you watching this may know me from twitter. My names Bella, I'm sixteen, and I'm on here to sing my own songs for you all. I've been writing music since I was fourteen but wanted to wait until I got a little better; I sing almost all genres except rap, cause god knows I ain't got _that_ much skill...' _She laughed._ 'I'm gonna sing a song for you today, called Backstabber. I think most girls can relate to it; we're all bitches deep down, after all.'_

Some cool pop music -which I only found cool because it's hers, I hate pop- started and she began to sing.

'_(Back back back stabber, back back back stabber, back back back stabber) Bored, stoned, sittin in your basement; all alone, cause your little conversations got around. Now look at what we all found (look at what we found), lookie here we all found out. That you have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories; all because you're jealous. Now I know exactly what you're all about (What you're all about) so this is what you're all about._

'_Girl! You're such a backstabber (Stabber, you're such a backstabber). Oh Girl! You're such a shit talker; and everybody knows it (and everybody knows it). Girl! (Oh girl) You're such a backstabber (Stabber, you're such a backstabber); Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known; and everybody knows it (and everybody knows it)._

'_Back back back stabber (Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk)'_

'_I'm sick and tired, of hearing all about my life, from other bitches with all of your lies; wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth (Shut your mouth, shut your fucking mouth). Honestly, I think it's kinda funny, that you waste your breath, __talkin about me. Got me feelin, kinda, special really (So this is what you're all about)._

'_Girl! You're such a backstabber (Stabber, you're such a backstabber). Oh Girl! You're such a shit talker; and everybody knows it (and everybody knows it). Girl! (Oh girl) You're such a backstabber (Stabber, you're such a backstabber); Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known; and everybody knows it (and everybody knows it)._

'_Katie's just there, rippin my style; Damn, Jeannie why you gotta tell secrets bout my sex life? All I ever did was drive your broke ass around; pick you up; take you out; when your car, broke down (back back back stabber). Stabber. (Back back back stabber)._

'_Girl! You're such a backstabber (Stabber, you're such a backstabber). Oh Girl! You're such a shit talker; and everybody knows it (and everybody knows it). Girl! (Oh girl) You're such a backstabber (Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating; Oh.); Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known; and everybody knows it (and everybody knows it)._

'_Talk, talk, talk (back back back stabber). Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating; Oh. Oh girl, uh huh (Back back back stabber), you're lookin like a lunatic. And everybody knows it (and everybody knows it). _

'_Everybody knows (back back back stabber), yeah. You're lookin like a lunatic, and everybody knows (back back back stabber) yeah, everybody knows (back back back stabber).'_

She took a deep breath and looked to the camera.

'_So comment, subscribe and most of all, Be Honest!' _She gave us the peace sign and the video was over.

'Oh my god!' Emmett and I said together. 'What the fuck?!'

'She looks good.' Rose nodded approvingly.

'She looks great.' Alice clapped.

'She looks hot!' Emmett and I said, shaking our heads in shock.

'Boys...' They rolled their eyes but we were still freaking out.

...

We ended up watching another video, it was also pop.

'Can we...not, watch pop anymore. I don't like it!' I complained.

'Okay...' Alice searched more something that looked non-poppy. 'Oh hey, this one looks safe, and it's her newest video; posted just last week.'

'_Hey, guys. Thanks for all your support on the "breakup situation", but honestly...I'm so over it, I'm _under_ it. Looking back, he saw me as something to care for and protect; he didn't see me as an equal; he was over protective and a little controlling. I don't need that; I don't __**want**__ that. Now I'm free to make my own choices and be myself. I feel...relieved, like this huge weight is off my shoulders. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, I'm perfectly fine and y'all can stop worrying! This song is not for him, it's for someone else; who I choose not to name in case they should ever see this.' _She laughed. _'I wrote it a while ago so some stuff doesn't apply anymore...It's kinda sad, but whatever. It's called Solitude.'_ She picked up an ebony acoustic guitar and started playing. She looked like she did when she was sixteen; fashionable; adorable; mischievous; and very, _very_ delicious. Her voice was filled with passion as she sang,

'_How many times have you told me, you love her? As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth.  
How long have I stood here, beside you? I live through you, you looked through me...._

'_Oh, solitude, still with me, is only you. Oh solitude, I can't stay away from you...._

'_How many times have I done this, to myself? How long will it take before I see....?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended? Who now is left alone, but me....?_

'_Oh, solitude, forever me and forever you. Oh, solitude, only you, only true...._

'_Everyone leaves me stranded; forgotten, abandoned, left behind. I can't stay here another night...._

'_Your secret admirer, who could it be?_

'_Oh, can't you see, all along, it was me? How can you be so blind, as to see right through me?_

'_Oh, solitude, still with me, is only you. Oh solitude, I can't stay away from you...._

'_Oh, solitude, forever me and forever you. Oh, solitude, only you, only true....'_

She put the guitar down and spoke to the camera.

'_Told you it was sad; I think a lot of people go through this. And while I still don't get how he missed it, I guess it wasn't obvious, or logical, that I would feel...uh, how I do.' _She laughed and with a quick, "later gators" left the screen.

'Wonder who it is...?' Emmett said mostly to himself. I shrugged and headed back to my room; if I were being honest, I too, was very curious. Who has Bella ever paid any sort of attention to? I thought back to the rare occasions where I had to "babysit" her; maybe she told me something...

Nah, we would always just lounge around and watch movies. Sometimes she'd fall asleep and I'd carry her upstairs; sometimes I'd cook for her, getting all smug when she said it was "the best thing she'd ever tasted"; and sometimes we'd even make a house of cards. She was fun; easy, you know? I'm not entirely sure _how_ Edward dumped her...But then again, he isn't really the right type of guy for her. She needs someone a little less...uptight? Serious? _Boring? _Yeah, someone that can just have fun with her. Maybe this guy she likes is like that...I hope so, for her sake.

So after a while I decided to take a walk around Forks; yeah, we still lived here. Since Edward "_got accepted into college early"_ and Bella still liked the rest of us; why move? We were in senior year after all, pretty pointless to transfer now. Alice wouldn't let us anyway; she'd whine for weeks if we did. I know, she told me.

I walked down our long driveway -walked not ran, it was only 1:30- and down the road that led into the _actual_ town...we were just outside of it. When I came to the end of the road, I noticed that Bella's house was right in front of me; she lived in the house at the very end of the street. Maybe I could visit her? Get a little info on the guy...Or _maybe_ I should just see her, for her. After all, I don't have to be all freaky around her now. I was always worried if I ever tried to be friends with Bella, Edward would claim I was trying to steal her. She's right, he _is_ over protective...or should I say, _possessive_. But now he's gone so I can just be me -funny, I sound like Bella. Lol-. No holding back now, I'll be friends with whoever the damn hell I want! And Bella's cool, I can _soo_ see us being biffles.

I walked to her door and knocked, softly; Charlie's cruiser was gone so the window wasn't needed. I say that because Charlie has a gun and would most likely try to threaten me with it. Not like I'm scared but the hassle really isn't necessary. I heard Bella running to the door -never even stumbling- and she opened it. She gasped quietly in surprise; her eyes widened, from bored to happy, and she smiled -amazing smile-. Since the weather was actually good today, I guess she took advantage of it. She was wearing denim short shorts that accentuated her long milky legs; a v-neck tee that hugged all the right places; dipping low so the shadow of her cleavage could be seen. Sexy, but nowhere near slutty; she also has cute black flats on her feet.

'Jasper, what a pleasant surprise.' She said with a well put on, English accent.

'Well you know, I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd drop by.' I smirked. 'Cliché, I know, but it's true.'

'Well come on in.' She stepped back and opened the door wider for me. I stepped inside and was hit by the delectable scent of her. Charlie's scent was there too, but Bella's was stronger. I wasn't even affected by her blood; everyone may think I'm the weakest link, but I have all the more reason to not want human blood. I have the worst past and the biggest need for sanity. They may not know it, but I'm probably stronger than them all; other than Carlisle of course.

'Nice house.' I'd never been inside before, only looked at it if driving by.

She scoffed. 'Don't toy with me mister, it's nothing against yours.'

'Well I like it; not too extravagant...homey; like it should be. My house is just a waste of space; but don't tell Esme I said that.'

She laughed. 'Thanks, I guess.' She led me up to her room and sat on the bed; I sat lazily beside her. She looked...curious.

'What?'

'Hmm? Oh it's just...you're nothing like your brother. He always sat in the chair _all the way_ over there in the corner. You act like you've been here a million times...I like it.'

I shrugged. 'Well I'm here to be with you; can't do that from across the room.' I said, poking her playfully as I said "you".

'Speaking of, what do you wanna do?'

'Whatever you want; I'm not picky.'

'We could...Play a game?'

'What game?' I smiled; she is just _too_ cute.

'Um...oh yeah! I've always wanted to play twister with a vampire!'

'I can see why that would intrigue you...'

'Yay!' She clapped like a child -in a good way- and got the box from her closet. In fact, the whole twister idea is childish...But I love it!

She set it up and said I should spin it since she'd fall over and I wouldn't...probably.

'I do have better balance but I can't defy gravity!' I joked.

'We'll see...now spin!' I flicked the little arrow and it said left foot red. We did so. Next was right foot green; left hand blue; right hand yellow. We ended up in mirroring positions with our faces just inches apart.

'Well this is awkward.' I smirked. She laughed but didn't wobble.

'Just think...' she started. 'If I leaned in just a little, I could kiss you...' She was trying to make me fall but I laughed anyway.

'Was that an _offer_ miss Bella?' We shared this look of mock intensity and then fell down simultaneously; laughing our heads off.

'Wow Jas, you fell!'

'Wow Bella, so did you!' I replied sarcastically. She playfully shoved me so I shoved back. A smile tugged at her lips and she shoved me again; I would not lose! So I'm not sure how it happened but I ended up on top of her; holding her hands above her head. She glared jokingly and mouthed "fuck you". I laughed and got off of her.

'Oh Bella, you sore loser you.'

'Oh Jasper, you gloaty winner you.' We grinned and lied back on her floor; each with a pillow under our heads. I decided I wouldn't ask her about the guy. I was having fun with her; I didn't want to distract her from it with all that love shit.

'Hey Jasper...?' She started.

'Yeah?'

'We're friends right?'

'I hope so.'

'Then we are.' She stated almost proudly. 'But we weren't really before were we?'

'Guess not.'

'Why? It's just, I realised...we've had heaps of fun in the short times we've spent together...So why weren't we friends?'

'Because Bella...I'm not _entirely_ sure why, but Edward saw me as a threat. I could feel it every time I looked your way; he was far too possessive. And with how we act around each other,' I looked at her with an almost suggestive smirk, 'I guess he had good reason to be. Not that it was right of him to treat you that way; like he _owned_ you. You own you; he just...borrowed you a few times.' I let out a small laugh at how silly I sounded. 'What I'm saying is, I felt like I was doing wrong by him, trying to be near you. I wasn't gonna take you away or anything...but he thought I was.' I sighed; annoyed and hurt that Edward would accuse me of such a thing. Bella remained on her back, as did I, but she silently reached out to take my hand; she didn't need to speak, I heard what she was telling me without words.

We stayed, lying down on her surprisingly comfortable floor; though I'm one to talk, I can hardly feel it. Bella wasn't uncomfortable...I'd know. Anyways, we stayed on her surprisingly comfortable floor for over an hour before she frowned and put her hand to her stomach. I smiled and stood up; pulling her with me.

'Hungry, I presume?'

'Just a little.' She blushed only a tiny bit; her cheeks a nice rosy colour.

'Well I'll just have to fix that wont I?' I expected her to try and get out of it, but was pleased when she said,

'Mmm, I love your cooking!' She licked her lips and ran to the kitchen..._gracefully_. I however, walked slowly and casually after her. I didn't float around like some ghost the way my family did. I'm laid back; I do what I want, when I want to; I answer to no one. But then I'm also sweet; compassionate; and an absolute romantic...Yeah, that's me.

Bella was sitting on a stool on the outer side of the kitchen bench; her elbows on the bench and her head in her hands; swinging her legs cutely. I smiled as I went around the bench in front of her on the other side. I had my hands together and my forearms on the bench, leaning towards her.

'What'll it be, sugar?'

'Sugar?' She questioned but by her smile she liked it.

'Yep; cause you're sweet, pale, and irresistible.'

'So I'm _irresistible_ now, am I?' She raised an eyebrow at me; her smile turned smug. I leaned in a little closer so my breath caressed her lips.

'Why else would I be here, beautiful?' Her cheeks went rosy again and her heart sped up. I leaned back again; my own smug smile in place. It felt good to be single again; though I never realised what a flirt I am. Aw well, no harm done; Bella here seems to enjoy it. 'So? What cha feel like?'

She shook her head and gave me a sheepish smile before tapping her chin adorably, thinking. 'You know what? Surprise me...'

'Okey dokey, but no peeking.' I gave her a stern look, followed by an easy smile so she knew I was kidding. She smiled back and covered her eyes. I looked from all angles to make sure she wasn't cheating...She wasn't.

I decided to fix her up some good ol' Tex-Mex style tacos. She could hear and smell what was going on, but her curiosity and confusion stated that she didn't know what I was making. I wasn't sure how the hard shells were made so I made tortillas. Bella got a little bored with anticipation and hummed to herself. Jeez even her humming was beautifully melodic. Soon I was finished and placed the plate in front of her.

'Food's ready, _sugar_.' I resumed my earlier position, leaning towards her; waiting for her reaction. She uncovered her eyes and shook her head, a grin growing on her lips.

'Oh Jasper, how incredibly predictable. Yet still, I never saw it coming.' She said the last part mostly to herself.

'Your eyes _were_ covered.' I joked.

'Hardy ha ha.' She rolled her eyes and took a bite. I leaned forward even farther; come on.... 'Hm...' She slowed her chews as if, judging the food. 'Uh huh...I see...' She was torturing me on purpose and I didn't like it!

'Damn it woman, hurry up!' She swallowed and giggled quietly at my surely anxious expression.

'Perfect Jasper, as always.' She finished off the food and by then, I had walked around and sat on the stool beside her. It was already 5pm. I frowned at the clock; Bella must have seen me because she laughed lightly and said,

'You don't _have_ to go yet if you don't want to; you're welcome here any time, Jasper.'

'Thanks; it's good to know too, now I can come here next time Emmett pisses me off.'

'Good. I'll see ya tomorrow then?' I laughed.

'Ha, probably. If you're _sure_...?' She put her small hand on my shoulder and smiled sweetly at me.

'I'm positive; so don't go all insecure on me, Jasper. I meant what I said, and I said what I meant; cause Bella Swan's faithful; one hundred percent.'

'I love that movie!' I said excitedly. I'm such a kid when it comes to Dr Seuss.

'You've seen Horton Hears a Who?' I nodded proudly. 'Wow...I think I like you even _more_ now.' She laughed.

'Aw, I feel special.' I joked.

'I'm surprised, I guess...But not as surprised as I was finding out about Emmett's obsession with The Notebook.' Her brow furrowed in confusion at the idea.

'Well that's Emmett for you; looks tough but really he's about as intimidating as Jello once ya get to know him.'

'That's what I thought...Literally. Once I'd met him properly, the words "Well he's about as intimidating as Jello!" slipped through my mind.'

'Wow, it's like we share a brain...And I got the better half.' Bella pouted and started another shove war. She tried to push my hands behind my back but I wouldn't let her so she just yanked them behind hers; anything to stop the shoving but now I was practically hugging her! It felt good though; she was so warm. But enough of that; I couldn't let her win. I quickly enclosed both her tiny hands in one of mine; I used my free hand to gently, not serious now, shoved her stomach with a grin.

'Vampire strength, remember?'

'Fuck you.' She mumbled. I gasped.

'Bella! Oh god, why on earth would I do that?' Her eyes widened and she cracked up laughing, so hard she leaned on me so she didn't fall over. When she settled down she glanced at the clock and frowned like I did before.

'Five thirty...Guess I should go then.' I stood and pulled her up too, so I could hug her, quickly yet thoroughly; and headed for the door with her behind me. 'This was fun Bella.'

'Sure was. I'm glad we're friends now Jasper.' She smiled; I smiled back. I kissed her hand like the gentleman I was raised to be, and walked lazily down the street. I heard Bella's heart stutter in her chest for a second, making me smirk, before she went back inside. About half an hour til I got home I heard Alice running towards me; I knew it was Alice because she sounds like a kitten when she runs. She soon emerged from the forest and started walking with me.

'Let me guess...You were spying on us weren't you?'

'Yep; it was awful cute Jasper.' She said happily.

'It was just some harmless flirting Alice, didn't mean anything.'

'Then how come I see you guys kissing later?'

'You see us kissing later!' I replied excitedly, and we both laughed. 'Okay so maybe I felt _something_ back there...But that wasn't my intention going in! I never realised before...just how alike we are...'

'And I never saw anything of you guys until you decided to visit her. After that I had the longest vision ever. I saw everything; every look, every touch, every flicker of emotion. You like her Jasper, you really do.' She grinned, flashing her perfect teeth and dancing circles around me. I grabbed her hand and twirled her once as she passed. We weren't together anymore but we're still great friends.

'Hmm...I don't smell like her, do I?'

'A little, just run around a bit and it'll go away.'

I did as she said and darted through the forest for a minute, then was at her side again.

'Better?'

'Better.' She confirmed. 'Though you smell nice with her scent; your chocolate and pine, mixed with her strawberry and freesia...Mmm.' I shook my head but she continued. 'Like eating chocolate dipped strawberries in a forest full of wildflowers; yum...for a human anyway.' We laughed again and continued to walk home slowly; being a vampire and having all this time has its advantages.

'So you'll go see her again soon right?'

'Soon...But when I do, you are _**not**_ eavesdropping okay?'

'Sure sure.' She agreed lightly, and that was it.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soo sorry about the...rather long delay. I posted this before going on a holiday; and on the plane the back-light in the screen of my laptop broke and I had to get the top part "thingy" replaced! I couldn't post anything for what felt like years! I hope I haven't lost everyone who liked this story...anyway, I hope the wait was worth it.

(Edward broke up with her randomly, not on her birthday...or straight after it...You get the idea!)

(Also I redesigned her house a bit; she's got plenty of money to have expensive stuff without being..."Rich")

**BPOV**

**Chapter 2: Oh, screw this!**

I was humming merrily to myself after Jasper left. I am so soo glad I can call him my friend; and he was _flirting_ with me! I'm more excited than a man with six hookers! I skipped around the kitchen, cooking steak and chips for Charlie. I wasn't hungry after Jasper's -delicious- cooking. I heard my dad's car coming up the road and plated his food. I put it on the table and started washing the dishes.

'Hey Bells, what's cookin?' Charlie said, hanging up his gun belt.

'Steak and chips.' I replied; putting away the last dish and drying my hands.

'Where's yours?'

'I already ate.' I knew I had some stupid grin on my face. He raised an eyebrow at me with an expression that said he wanted answers.

'Bella...?' He asked sternly. Being police chief, he probably thought it was: A, Drugs. B, Alcohol. Or C, a Boy.

'Oh it's nothing.' I said giddily, completely countering my words. 'Just had a _wonderful_ day is all.' And off I skipped, upstairs to my room. I took a shower and went to bed.

**...**

When I woke up the next morning I realised...Today's my birthday! I can't believe I forgot. I went to the kitchen, got myself a pop tart; went to the bathroom, brushed my hair 'n' teeth; went to my room, put on purple skinnies; white long sleeve; and a tight, midnight blue, short sleeve that comes half way down my butt. I love this outfit; both the jeans, and tee's, make all my features stand out; but still look smooth and curvy. I put on my customary black flats, and put my thumbs through the holes in the long sleeve tee so the sleeves wouldn't ride up.

I felt pretty good today. Nice clothes; my hair was in shiny, wavy ringlets; my bff Dana was coming over; and I still couldn't get Jasper out of my head. I like him...I _really_ like him.

There was a knock on the door and I raced to the stairs; sliding down the railing and landing in front of the door. I opened it to find Dana standing there; all smiles and guitar in hand.

'Happy Birthday Belly Jelly.' She leaned her guitar against the door frame and pulled me in for a hug.

'Thanks Dana, come on; we gotta video to make!' I point upstairs in a super-hero-like-manner; and said in the same way,

'Onward, to my room!' She laughed and we went up to my room.

I turned on my laptop and set up the web-cam...

**APOV**

I wonder if they'll get married...Maybe _I_ can do their wedding! Oh, and then she'll have to be changed. I know she doesn't see any problem with the idea; and he -unlike a certain lanky fool- will be glad to do the honours. I just _know_ he has the strength; especially with her.

But perhaps I'm a little ahead of myself...

I had previously joined YouTube and subscribed to Bella. She sent me this, fifteen and a half minutes later...

_Flashback:_

_**ABCisMe? Let me guess, Alice Brandon Cullen? Ha, Al u r too easy. But what about da Mary? S'pose it IS a nun-name huh? Mwahahaha! Face my wrath of pointing out ur birth rights!**_

_**TeenageDirtbagBaby xxx**_

'_Oh my god, she's a genius!'_

'_Who is?' Jasper asked as he was walking past my room, to his._

'_Bella.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I subscribed to her fifteen minutes ago and she sent me this.' I showed him the message and he raised an eyebrow at it._

'_Huh...okay.' And he turned to walk back out._

'_That's it? She's Jimmy Neutron but female and with a good hairstyle!'_

'_No...She's Bella.' Well that's kinda sweet...but only because I know they'll get together. No one else'll realise._

'_What. Ever.' _

_I sent her back a message:_

**TeenageDirtbagBaby,**

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT FROM OUTER SPACE! HOW IN THE NAME OF NEPTUNE DID YOU KNOW?**

**ABCisMe xoxo**

_**No fucking duh Al. I guessed and then I checked ur profile! It said ur name's Alice C, soooo way totally completely and thoroughly obvious! But anyway...how long u known bout me profile. Y'all gotta tell me dis stuff, I might'a sed sum'm embarrassin!**_

_Y'all? I know we all wanna say it, but you can't unless you're southern! _

**Soz to inform u but u can't say y'all unless ur southern!**

_**Um, hello? I **_**am****_ southern! I moved to Forks from Phoenix, and I moved to Phoenix from Houston! I'm from Texas u silly billy._**

**Wahhhh? Y did u never say anything? And ur accent isn't very strong...I mean, now I think of it, it's kind of obvious, but...shrug.**

_**I was 10 when I moved. That's 8 whole years to lose my accent. Tho I wonder wat Jas'll say...I no u saw Al, how could u not. Okay, um...promise not to tell?**_

**Yes**

_**I like him Allie. I really do...But Idk wat to do bout it! Does he like me? I mean, u'd think so; wat wid all da- well, u know...But, I can't be sure. Ugh!**_

**Trust me, he likes you. A lot. Eeeeeeeeeek! This is SOO exciting!**

_**Thanks Allie, mwa!**_

**Save it for him, you fox. Ily, Babe!**

_End Flashback_

Good times...yeah.

**JPOV**

So...I get to kiss the lovely Bella, huh? Sweet...I wonder when, I really kinda wanna do it now! I mean, since I ain't with Alice the only way to get off is to masturbate and I'm not so comfortable with that...It's like being gay for yourself or something! I assume...

So anyways, my point is I'm just a _little_ bit horny and that gorgeous creature would be such a devil in the- No! I mustn't think of her that way; I mean- no, just no! But I want to...I _reallllly_ want to. She's just so lusciously delectable, but I may be getting a tad excited here; who says she even wants me that way? Alice had a vision but maybe I was kissing her, and she just got...caught up? Jeez I feel like _her_ now, all insecure; though she's changed heaps since Edward left. She's stronger; funnier; and just all round better. When I next see her I will make sure to pay close attention to her emotions; maybe I can pick up on something..."important".

Alice, who had just then referred to Bella as Jimmy Neutron, was now listening to one of Bella's videos. It couldn't hurt to listen, right...? well, it'll hurt one part of me. A certain, "Uncomfortably Confined" part of me; if ya catch my drift.

I started paying attention to the video and not my throbbing dick.

_'Hey guys, guess who's b-day it is...Mine! Smiles for me! So, I got one of my biffles over to help me do this video. You may know her better as FYI-I'm-Fly here on YouTube; but her real name is Dana. Say hi Dana!'_

_'Hi.' _Said a humoured voice.

_'So she'll play guitar and I'll sing, kay? This is called Ignorance.' _Dana started playing and Bella sang, so amazingly.

_INSERT LYRICS WHEN INTERNET IS BACK, GRRRR_

_'Okey dokey, well I hope you liked it, bye!'_ And the video was over.

She's such a wonderful singer; with all that emotion and the perfect vocals...It made me admire her to a degree. I decided I would go see her today, her friend might still be there but I don't care; I need to see her, now.

I jumped out my window and disappeared into the forest; slowing when I neared the edge, Bella's house in sight just ahead. I looked for humans, there were none, and went to the door. She had that wire mesh stuff on one door and a wooden one behind it. The wooden door was open fully and by the droop of handle on the mesh-door I knew it was unlocked. I heard Bella jumping up and down and making little "eee, eh, eee" sounds like when you're trying to reach something; so I silently let myself in and snuck up behind her.

She was trying to grab some pink candle that smelled like cotton candy. I easily reached up and got it for her; holding it out with a smirk. She sighed.

'Damn you and your height, I could of gotten it, uh huh.' She nodded; I laughed.

'You wish, but I still haven't heard a thank you...' I hinted, gesturing for her to go on. She rolled her eyes and said,

'Thank you, Jasper.'

'No problem, what do you want with this anyway?'

'I burn a new candle everyday; smells pretty. I wanna burn this one.' She pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit it. She set it on the kitchen bench, away from anything particularly flammable; and faced me with a bright smile.

'So anyways, hiya Jas, wassup?' She sat on her stool and I on the one next to her.

'Nothing much, Happy Birthday though.'

'Thanks, uh...you didn't get me anything right?' She said, hoping I hadn't. The one thing that stayed the same, darn it!

'Well not anything that costs money, for your sake. I got you something completely free of charge, you don't even have to keep it.'

'Well what if I wanna keep it?' I joked defensively.

'I certainly wouldn't complain.' I muttered but she heard; and gave me a questioning look. 'I got you me!' I said with silly excitement. She laughed and leaned in to hug me.

'Oh, I like this present.' I hugged her back, around her waist but not, like, romantically. I don't wanna completely throw myself at her and one thing could lead to another...

'Good, I'm glad you like it.' She grinned and nodded.

'So, what should I do first with my new toy.' She said teasingly, almost..._seductively._ I felt my eyes darken with lust; holy shit she's sexy.

'Anything you want, Darlin'.' I winked with a smirk; she giggled cutely.

'Oh Jasper...' She shook her head with humour. 'let's watch a movie, then we'll see what happens.' She laughed again as she led the way to her room. She sat on her bed with the remote and pressed a button; making the already set up DVD play. It was Horton Hears a Who. I laughed and sat next to her; both of us leaning against the headboard. Her room was dark; only the light of the TV illuminating her pretty features.

We were up to the part where Horton had just started talking to the Mayor; when Bella moved to lie on her back, horizontal on the bed, with her head in my lap. Her fingers were intertwined on her stomach and her legs were bent. And she didn't even look at me; I however, was just imagining what she could do if she only tilted her head sideways a bit...wow.

I obviously couldn't start anything like that, but still felt the need to touch her somehow, just a little; so I just combed her hair with my fingers. She sighed happily so I knew she was okay with it. I decided to go just that _tiny_ bit further and trailed my fingertips along her neck and the side of her face. Now was when I checked her emotions. Lets see...Happiness, good; anticipation, good; lust, super good; and- what's this? Love? Is it really- she doesn't...does she? Well I've never been wrong before. There really is only one way to find out.

Test her limits baby, woo hoo!

Sorry, hyper moment...

I let my hands ghost down her arm to take her right hand; more anticipation...I saw her eyes on me, finally, and mine never left them as I brought her hand to my lips; softly kissing each of her knuckles. Her eyes fluttered and her heart stuttered; but the love also increased! Well, there's no stopping now, not that I want to.

I lent down and left slightly damp, open mouthed kisses all the way up her arm; she sighed again, but it was also sort of a moan. Quite pleased, I nudged the little dip behind her ear and kissed her neck. I licked the underside of her jaw and ever so lightly brushed the corner of her mouth with my lips. She moaned properly this time and closed her eyes; I smiled against her, more love. I brought my right arm down to wrap around her, my hand on the top of her back, so she was pulled flush against my chest. I moved my lips around towards the back of her neck; her head lolling forward and her arms completely useless at her sides. I switched to holding her up with my left hand, she was in my lap now since I was cross legged; and I moved my right hand from her cheek, down to the top of her left breast; just testing to see if this was okay. She sighed on my shoulder, almost making me shiver, so I continued. I trailed my fingertips south until they met her pants, then back up; cupping her breast now. It fit perfectly in my hand, like it was made for me. Is it bad to say Alice has nothing on Bella? 'Cause she doesn't. Alice's breasts are all perky but Bella's are full and round without being _huge_. God, I'm so turned on right now...

I massaged and kneaded the perfect orb and continued to sensually spoil her neck with kisses.

'Jas...?' Her tone said she didn't want me to stop, so I answered against her warm skin,

'Yeah, Gorgeous?'

'I...you're...wow...' I smiled and moved to kiss the very edge of her mouth like I had before.

'You are _so_ beautiful, Bella.' I mumbled; she moaned quietly.

'Really?'

'Mmm...so _unbelievably_ breathtaking.' Another tsunami wave of love washed over me; engulfing me in the glorious sensation. She loves me...wow. I feel, well I don't know exactly but I'm happy, that's for sure.

'You are...Jasper...'

'Hardly.'

'No, I mean it...you're perfect.' Fuck me...I tightened my arms automatically and finally kissed her lips fully; my bottom lip between both of hers. I felt her arms move at last; one hand on my chest, the other in my hair. I slipped my cold tongue in her mouth and met her warm one; they danced together in an enchanting swirl of heated passion. It was amazing, unlike anything I've ever experienced. Bella, now kneeling in front of me, pulled my shirt over my head and took me in; smiling softly as she very lightly ran a finger over my every scar. She kissed them each and then my lips once more.

'Aren't you disgusted?' I hated my past, the man I am now wants nothing to do with it; but scars like these never fade.

'Of _you_, Jasper? Never. They only make you more beautiful; but I hate that you had to go through that.' She got a little sad; _I_ got a little touched. She really is the most loving, compassionate person ever. I kissed her again and hugged around her waist.

Thank you, sweet girl.'

'Any time. But Jasper, what does this mean? Do you-' I put my finger on her lips and gently shushed her.

'I will always want you Bella; I will always hold you and care for you; I will always love you.' I finished and she beamed as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Really Jas, you mean it?' I nodded.

'I do; you know how the wolf-shifters can imprint?'

'Yeah...'

'Well us vampires do something a little like that. We aren't completely nuts like they are but when we find our mate...the one were are meant to be with forever; we know. It's love at first sight but before my eyes weren't even open. I never thought it was possible that we would be together so I was blind. But I see you now Bella; I won't ever be in the dark again.' The salty liquid fell freely from her eyes now but they were happy tears; she smiled and placed random kisses all over my face; giggling into them.

'I love you Jasper.' She whispered.

'And I, you, my gorgeous girl.'She sighed.

'You know, I think I'll keep my present.' I smirked.

'Good because I'm not sure you could return it anyway.'

'And whys that?'

'Well Bella...' I leaned in so my breath tickled her skin. 'I'm not exactly in my original packaging.' I chuckled and kissed her once, sexily, but pulled away just to tease her.

'You little devil, what would your mother say?' She was only half serious, if that.

'I don't know but the pop's havin' a party!' She laughed, and that was that.

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
